


late for class

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, more sleepy shit, photographer Kenma is my life, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma only takes pictures of beautiful things, and there's nothing more beautiful than his boyfriend in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late for class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> Darien is a Sweetie and u deserve this my friend
> 
> also I love photographer kenhinas

_click_

Hinata's eyes open, rubbing away the exhaustion in his eyes. Above him, Kenma has his camera held to his face.

"What're you doing, Ke'ma?" Hinata yawns out, blindly reaching for the camera. "Is that a camera?"  
"Maybe."

Kenma takes the camera away from his face, to see Hinata yawning again, and moving to sit up.

He snaps another picture.

"Stop it, I look really bad."  
"Shouyou, have I taken a picture of anything less than beautiful?"

Hinata feels the flush before Kenma sees it, and the older boy takes a few more photos.

"Kenma, really, put it away. I wanna kiss you."

Kenma, almost reluctantly, puts the camera to the side, and Hinata leans up to press his lips to the photographer's, leisurely kissing him. Eventually, Hinata wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down.

"Shouyou, I have class in three minutes." Kenma says, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.  
"Yeah, but you can be late, right, Ke'ma?"

The slur of Kenma's name made the other acutely aware of how sleepy Hinata was, and he sighed, peppering kisses up Hinata's jaw.

"One time." he says, and Hinata beams, pulling Kenma down for more kisses.


End file.
